BOLTED
by adhyapak
Summary: A modern bedtime story for parents of very youngs


**BOLTED**

The whole of Amazon's rain-forest was resonating with only one sound today; the pattering of big rain drops, punctuated with occasional sound of thunder. Small streams were forming in between the rows of shining green foliage.

It was a perfect day for no outing!

And it was exactly what Lion was doing. Just lazily sitting at the entrance of his den with an open rocky door and enjoying the scenery swaying in cool breeze.

"Ahh, so relaxing!" , The Lion purred," This is life! Thank you rain, thank you nature, thank you God…!."

"ACKCHOOOOO!"

A big sneeze halted the thanking-ceremony unceremoniously. The irritated Lion turned his head towards the source.

A few yards away, a Leopard was making unsuccessful attempts to keep himself dry. His hide was dripping wet in absence of a suitable shade.

"Ackchoo", the shivering Leopard murmured, " I think I've caught cold."

"Congratulations! You won the race." The lion thundered," Now scoot. Let me enjoy this beautiful weather in peace. Shoo!"

"Hey, nice door!", Leopard tried to strike a conversation, " Never saw a den with a door before !"

"Yeah! To keep filth out. Like you." The Lion was obviously in no mood to

converse. "Now, for the last time, GET LOST!"

The shivering Leopard staggered behind the bushes.

"Aaahh!" The Lion took a deep breath," Now, where was I? Oh yes, I feel like writing a rhyme on this marvelous scenery. O rain, O rain…"

"ACCCKCHOOOOO!" The sudden sound first rattled the Lion, but then, rage took over him immediately.

"You are still here! Come out of bushes or I will tear you apart." The Lion shouted.

The Leopard came out trembling, more out of cold than out of fear.

"Please don't bother. I'll soon be dead anyway, thanks to you" wailed the Leopard.

"Due to me?" The Lion failed to follow the logic," How can I be cause of your death?"

"Because you could have so easily invited me inside your den and save me from cold rain. But you chose to let me die instead. ACCKKCHOOOO!"

The Lion was moved.

"Uhmm. Well, come in and sit over there in the corner, till rain lasts", The Lion had a reason for this kindness. He thought with a smile," Now at least I'll be able to enjoy the weather in peace. He won't be breaking my peace into pieces with his dreadful sneezes."

The Lion again was engrossed with his poetic thoughts. His claws started moving on the soft ground, embellishing an inscription.

"O rain, O rain, O rain, O rain,

How I wanted you to wet my mane,

But I had to put my plan on hold,

'cause I was afraid of catching cold,

CHATTERCHATTERCHATTER…

Hey, hey, hey, hey! What am I writing?"

The Lion paused for a moment.

"What's this? I can listen what I'm writing!"

The chattering grew louder. It was coming from the corner of den.

The Leopard had added chattering teeth to shivering.

"Can't you keep quiet, you fool! What can I do to buy peace?" The Lion was at his wit's end.

"Can you make fire?" The Leopard instantly offered a solution," If I could keep warm, I would stop sneezing and chattering, and you will be in peace.

"But I don't have any firewood here," The Lion explained,"The dry fire-wood is kept in the near by garage-den. Okay, you can go there and bring a few sticks.

"But I can't," The Leopard protested," If I go out now, I will catch fever. Hey listen, why don't you go out and…"

"WHAT?" The Lion roared.

"I… It was just a suggestion," The Leopard backed off," If you don't…ACKCHHOOO! ChatterChatterChatter…

It was more than the Lion could handle," Okay, Okay, I'll go."

The rain was heavy as ever. But as the small garage-cave was near by, the Lion did not get wet much. He quickly wrapped a few fire woods inside a banana leaf and got back quickly to his den.

And lo! A big surprise awaited him. The door of den was shut, but the bolt on outside was open.

The Lion shook the rocky door.

"Hey, the door is bolted from inside!" The anger took over the Lion," That two-timer Leopard is in the den. HEY, open up, open the door, you con!"

The Lion did not get any answer. The rain was now drenching him wet. The Lion could feel growing shivering in his skin. It was not long before he started sneezing.

"Open the door or I'll kill you" The Lion roared as he kept banging at the door. At last his persistence paid off.

"Who's it? A sleepy voice enquired from inside,"Come back after some time. I'm taking a nap now."

"I am soaking wet in rain and you're sleeping in my den!" Roared the Lion,"Open within a second or I'll…"

"Your den?" A chuckle came from inside,"Are you mad? It is my den!"

"YOU LIAR!" The Lion thundered, "You know it is my den."

"My den!"

"MY DEN!"

"Keep on arguing till the cold kills you", The Leopard said," Then it will surely become my den."

The Lion knew that the Leopard was telling the truth. He did not have much time left. He had to get the Leopard out and fast.

"OK, so it is your den!" The Lion sounded like conceding.

"Sure it is!" Prompt came the reply.

"Then I think you better live inside", The Lion said while he slide the bolt from outside to shut the door.

The sound of clicking bolt shut from outside rang like a gunshot in the Leopard's ears.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't shut me in!" The Leopard became claustrophobic. "I'll die in here! Let me out!"

The Lion roared, "But why would you want to be out from your own den?"

"It's not my den. It is yours." The Leopard conceded very quickly.

"No, no. I'm sure it is your den."

"No, sir. It is your den. Just let me out! Please!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." The Leopard was now getting panicky. He started banging the door desperately from inside.

"Okay, okay. Open the bolt from inside first."

Almost immediately, the Lion heard a sharp click. The door was now open from inside.

The Lion positioned his leg to kick the Leopard as soon as he came out, as he unbolted the door.

But he never got the chance!

The panicky Leopard was out in a flash, and like a flash disappeared into the jungle.

He was never seen around again.

As for the Lion, he wrote a great rhyme.

At least, this is what he thinks!

**MORAL**

_TAKE PITY, BUT BE WITTY!_


End file.
